Energy
by hidingthetruthbehindamask
Summary: Energy is on hiatus from now on due to the fact I am snowed under with coursework. I am not finished with this story and I promise I will finish this story whenever I get chance- Hanabella Louise 25/2/12
1. Preface

Ashes to Ashes

Energy

By The One and Only Hanabella

Preface- The Truth

_**The Truth can be a good thing... well in most cases anyway.**_

But in the case of Gene Hunt, the truth for Alex Drake was too heartbreaking for her to think about as she paced back and forth in the White room, trying to settle baby Sam Hunt to sleep.

Sam's cries rang out in Alex's ears as she tried to get her head around the was meant to be the best day of Alex and Gene's lives together, the day baby Sam was Gene had disappeared an hour after Sam was born and Keats had shown up afterwards to tell Alex the truth about Gene which had destroyed Alex's happiness.

And Alex knew she had to keep fighting, fight for her son, fight for the man she loved, but as Sam fell asleep in the glass tank everything was clouded by Alex's feeling of confusion, hurt and knew that she had no energy left to fight as she collapsed into a deep sleep on the white sheets of the bed that she'd five hours ago given birth to her son in with Gene by her side. Now she had her baby boy but... She had no Gene. And she knew she'd never have her Gene.

Cause as Alex slept, Gene was doing everything he could to keep his life with Alex and baby Sam from collapsing. Because Keats was pushing on the walls of Gene Hunt's world and Gene knew if he lost Alex and his son to Keats that the walls of his world would collapse. And Gene only had this to say as he stood outside Keats office.

"Forgive Me, Alex." Gene muttered the words under his breath before opening the door to the end of his life with Alex.


	2. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hey Energy Readers I am so sorry that it's taken me like forever to update! I've had really bad writers block! Missing Ashes to Ashes on my TV screen! And I don't have the third series on DVD (dies). Anyway I'm gonna shut up now and let you read this new chapter! I'll try and update more often! Also I'd like to give a big thank you to both my beta readers Kayleigh and Laura. Thanks girls. You're amazing!**_

_**Energy**_

_**By Hanabella Louise**_

_**Chapter 1- Date Night**_

CID was more tense than usual. Everyone had been on edge since DCI Jim Keats had arrived to investigate Alex's shooting but everyone had become even tenser after a prison riot resulted in Viv's death and everyone was grieving in different ways. Gene was taking his anger and hurt over Viv's death out on everyone in CID and Alex was at a loss as to what she could do to help Gene grieve properly.

"Where's the Guv?" Alex asked as she pushed open the double doors into the office of CID.

"Office. But I wouldn't go in there if I were you, Ma'am. He's been in a right mood since I got in this morning," Shaz replied with a sigh. Gene took his black foul moods out on Shaz more than anyone else. Alex sighed and walked down to Gene's office, not bothering to knock before she opened the door. Alex found Gene looking out of his office window. She let out a small sigh because she understood that he was hurting and feeling guilty over Viv's death but he was refusing to grieve and this was the reason behind his foul moods.

"Bugger off. I'm grieving," Gene muttered, not even bothering to turn and face Alex. She let out another sigh and sat his desk.

"Let's have dinner tonight. Just you and me," Alex said with a small smile. She swung her legs over the desk so she was facing Gene as he turned from the window to look at her.

"Why?" Gene asked with a confused expression painted across his face. In the two years Alex had been apart of CID, she had never asked Gene out on a date. He was always doing the asking. Alex laughed a little at the look on her Guv's face.

"Because we haven't had dinner together in along time and I get the feeling we won't get to do this kind of thing again," Alex replied with a small smile. Alex had been having terrible dreams about Gene ever since Jim had arrived. Jim gave Alex the feeling of fear when he was around and she didn't like it one bit.

"Go on then, but we're going to Luigi's," Gene said, picking up his glass pouring some gin into it before gulping it down. Alex couldn't help but laugh a little; same old Gene he was never going to change and that was why Alex loved him but she'd never tell him that.

"I wouldn't dare suggest anywhere else. I know you too well. I'll see you at eight for dinner," Alex said and then stood up to leave.

"Alex," Gene called her name in away she'd never herd before. He sound sweet, caring, almost compassionate.

"Yes, Gene?" Alex replied, turning to face him.

"Be careful. I've already lost one good copper. I don't want to lose another one. I don't want to lose you, Alex," Gene said with a serious but caring look on his face. Gene's words and the expression on his face unnerved Alex. There was something between the lines of what he was saying. It sounded like a warning. Alex was about to question him about it when the phone started ringing. Gene grabbed it. Alex let out a sigh. As she left the office, she made a mental note to ask him on their date tonight what he meant about her being careful.

"Ma'am, DCI Keats wants to see you in office. He said it's urgent," Shaz reported, putting down the phone she held in her hand as Alex closed Gene's office door.

"Thank you, Shaz. I'll head that way now. Where are Chris and Ray?" Alex asked when she noticed that the two men in question were nowhere to be found.

"They've been called to a house on Victoria Road. Gun shots and screams were heard coming from the building," Shaz replied.

"Can you let the Guv know when he gets off the phone, please Shaz? Tell him I'll meet him down there after I've spoken to DCI Keats," Alex requested as she walked towards the double doors.

"'Course I can, Ma'am," Shaz said, getting up from her desk as Alex pulled one of the double doors open. She let it swing shut behind her as she made the short walk to Jim's office. Alex let out a sigh before she knocked on the door twice.

"Enter," the DCI called from the other side of the door. Alex took the brass door handle, pushing it down with one hand while pushing the door open with the other. Alex stepped into the small office carefully shutting the door behind her before turning to find Jim sat at his desk.

"Shaz said you wanted to see me," Alex said with a forced smile.

"How's Hunt today? I've heard his temper has gotten worse since PC Viv James's death. Maybe that's because his guilty conscience is getting the better of him," Jim skipped straight to the point, getting up from his desk. Alex couldn't help the exasperated sigh that escaped her lips. It was a fact well known by everyone in CID that Jim and Gene hated each other and Jim was always trying to turn everyone against Gene.

"Gene doesn't have a guilty conscience because has nothing to feel guilty about. Viv's death wasn't his fault," Alex defended Gene. Viv's death may have been murder but Alex knew Gene wasn't the murderer and Jim was making it sound like Gene was the one who shot Viv.

"Why do you always defend him, Alex? He shot you, putting you in a coma for three months. You don't approve of his brash methods towards policing and yet here you stand defending him yet again like you always do. Why?" Jim asked, sitting on his desk looking at Alex waiting for her answer.

"My shooting was an accident. Yes, I don't always agree with his policing methods but that doesn't take anything away from the fact he's a bloody good copper, and I will always stand by him. He's my guv. I trust Gene Hunt with my life and I always will, and there is nothing you can say or do that will ever change that," Alex insisted, keeping her eyes locked on Jim. Jim just laughed taking his glasses off to rub his eyes.

"Your faith and trust in Hunt might just get you killed D.I. Drake. Be careful, Alex. Be very careful," Jim cautioned, putting his glasses back on. Alex felt unnerved again.

"Are you threatening me, DCI Keats?" Alex said trying not let the fear she felt show in her voice. Jim just laughed again.

"Of course not, Alex. It's not a threat. It's a warning, and if you were a smart you'd take it," Jim said, getting up and walking round to sit back at the chair that was behind his desk.

"Is that everything, Sir? Because I have a job to do," Alex said, making her way towards the door.

"Yes that's everything, D.I. Drake," Jim replied, not bothering to look up from the file he'd picked up. Alex sighed, opening the door and slamming it shut behind her. When Alex arrived back in the office, she found Gene in front of his office door. Ray and Chris sat at their desk while Shaz was sat behind hers typing. Alex took one look at her guv from across the room and all the fear and frustration she'd felt after talking to Jim seemed to disappear.

"Well, Bolly Knickers has finally decided to grace us with her presence," Gene said the second he saw Alex. She sighed and sat down on her desk.

"Sorry, Guv," Alex said, offering a smile.

"Well, while you've been sitting on the washing machine Bolly, we've got a murder case, immigrants and a case of explosives. Ray, Chris, Shaz, you three can go through our suspects and take statements while me and D.I Bolly Knickers will discuss the murder when we have dinner later. Now get yourself home, Drake and make sure you wear something slutty tonight," Gene joked before walking into his office, slamming the door behind him. Alex let out a small chuckle.

"Are you three okay with taking the statements if I head home?" Alex asked as she got of her desk grabbing her coat.

"We'll be fine. Don't want to disobey the Guv's orders. See you tomorrow, Alex," Ray said with a sigh.

"See you tomorrow then," Alex said with a small smile.

"Night, Ma'am," Chris and Shaz said together as Alex headed out of the double doors.

"Does Signore Hunt have a date with Signorina Drake?" Luigi asked Gene who now sat at a table alone in the far end of Luigi's.

"Luigi, I'm having a drink and a chat with a work colleague. Not that it's any of your business," Gene said, turning his attentions from Luigi back to the menu he held in his hand as Alex walked in. Luigi turned to look at her. She was dressed in a white dress and the fur coat she'd worn when she first met Gene.

"Signorina Drake, you look beautiful this evening," Luigi said, grinning. Gene looked up from the menu in his hand and saw Alex standing there. She looked breath taking. Gene quickly stood up.

"Luigi, glass of champagne for the lady," Gene said. Alex smiled.

"Of course, Signore Hunt," Luigi said before he disappeared behind the bar. Gene gave Alex a small smile.

"You scrub up well, Bolls," Gene said pulling out her chair a little. He was trying to be a gentleman, which was very uncommon for Gene Hunt.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Hunt," Alex replied with a smile before she sat in her seat and Gene returned to his as Luigi came back with the champagne, pouring a glass for Alex.

"Thank you, Luigi," Alex said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure Signorina Drake," Luigi replied with a smile before disappearing back behind the bar.

"So what tonight in aid of then, Drake? In the time I've known you, you have never ever asked me out for dinner," Gene said, taking a sip of his gin.

"Things change, Gene. People change, and after everything's that happened since my shooting, I thought it would be nice to have dinner together," Alex replied with a smile.

"Everything's changed, ever since Keats showed up," Gene replied with a sigh.

"Jim said to be careful when I spoke to him earlier today. You told me to be careful too. Why are you telling me to be careful, Gene? You said you don't want to lose another good copper what do you mean by that? What's going on Gene?" Alex asked. Gene didn't answer, just took another sip of his drink.

"Luigi!" Gene called to the Italian. Luigi appeared at their table a few moments later.

"Yes Signore Hunt? Luigi asked with a small smile.

"Me and Bolly Knickers here will have a bottle of your house rubbish," Gene asked not bothering to add a please, but then again, Gene never did say please. Alex just sighed.

"Of course, Signore Hunt," Luigi replied, before he disappeared to deal with Gene's request.

"Don't do this, Gene. Please," Alex implored while Gene just looked confused by the words that had left his D.I.'s mouth.

"Don't do what? What are you on about Drake?" Gene asked confusion painted across his face.

"You're shutting me out. I asked you a question, a question I need to know the answer to, Gene. Please, trust me for once. Let me in," Alex said, putting her hand over Gene's, which rested on their table. Gene looked at Alex for a second. He went to speak but was cut of by Luigi returning to their table with their bottle of wine. Gene took the bottle from Luigi and opened it, Alex just sighed.

"Thank you Luigi," Alex said, smiling at the Italian waiter as Gene poured himself and Alex a glass of wine. Luigi gave Alex a smile before he walked away. Alex took a sip of her wine looking at Gene.

"It's complicated, Bolls," Gene replied with a sigh.

"Gene, I trust you with my life. I defend you to Keats daily and all I'm asking now is that you're honest with me and try and explain what's going on. Please Gene, trust me as much as I trust you and tell me the truth," Alex asked with a coaxing smile.

"Alex, I do trust you. Me and Keats are telling you to be careful because you've seen how easy is it for a good copper to be killed. I've lost Sam and Viv. I don't think I could cope with losing you. I really do care about you, Alex," Gene said, taking her hand. Alex looked at him. She'd never seen him like this before. He actually looked like he cared and she actually believed the words that were coming out of his mouth. Alex gave him a smile. She drank the rest of her drink before standing up grabbing her coat. Gene looked up at her.

"Going somewhere, Drake?" Gene asked with a confused expression

"Home. Get your coat, Hunt. You've pulled," Alex said with a big smile. Gene smiled back at her. He finished his drink before grabbing his coat, following Alex out of the restaurant and up the stairs to Alex's flat that was above Luigi's. Alex opened the door and walked inside. Gene followed shutting the door behind him. Alex turned round to face Gene she moved back towards him she smiled at him before pressing her lips against his. He kissed her back, wrapping his arm around her waist, pulling her closer.

"Are you sure about this?" Gene asked as they broke away from their first kiss. Alex just nodded.

"I'm sure. I just hope after tonight this doesn't make it awkward for us both at work," Alex said with a smile.

Gene just let out a small sigh before he kissed Alex again, pushing the fur coat off her shoulders. Alex wrapped her arms around Gene's neck as they kissed.

"I love you Gene," Alex whispered after their lips parted. Gene smiled at her.

"I love you too, Bolly," Gene said kissing Alex again. As their lips parted, Alex grabbed Gene's tie and gently pulled on it as she walked into her bedroom with Gene hot on her heels. Alex closed the bedroom door behind them as Gene made himself comfortable on the bed. Alex smiled at him as she kicked off her high heels. She kicked them to the side before she walked towards Gene with a wicked grin on her lips. She climbed on top of him wrapping, her arms around his neck, kissing his lips.

"You're a bloody cock tease, Drake," Gene groaned, running his hands down Alex's body, Alex gave him a smile before lying down on the bed next to him.

"Then take control," Alex said with a smile. Gene didn't say anything, just stood up, keeping his eyes on Alex as he took his coat and jacket off, dropping them on the floor next to him. Alex sat up, crawling down the bed toward Gene as he unknotted his tie, throwing it to the floor. Then he reached for Alex.

"Are you sure about this?" Gene asked as Alex unbuttoned his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders onto the bedroom floor before claiming his lips again.

"I'm sure," Alex whispered as their lips parted again, Gene undid the buttons on Alex's white shirt. Once Gene had removed Alex's shirt and unhooked her bra, Alex lay back down on the bed. Gene kissed her bare stomach before cupping her breasts, trailing kisses across both of them. Alex let a small moan fall from her lips. Gene unfastened his belt, pulling down his trousers and boxer shorts. Alex unbuttoned her own jeans and Gene pulled them down along with her knickers. Gene and Alex kissed one more time before Gene pushed his hard cock into Alex's now wet hole. Alex let out a loud moan, gripping Gene's shoulders. Gene sucked on Alex's neck, leaving a mark that said Alex was now his. Alex's moans started to get louder as Gene quickened the pace of his trust in and out, grunting throughout each trust. A few more trusts later, Gene and Alex both reached their climaxes and after Gene had pulled out Alex pulled the covers over her and Gene and cuddled up in Gene's arms.

"That was better than I expected," Alex said, with a playful smile on her lips. Gene kissed her.

"Bloody brilliant night," Gene murmered, kissing Alex's lips again.

"We better get some sleep. We've both got work tomorrow, night Gene," Alex said, lying on her side, closing her eyes as Gene wrapped his arms around her. He placed a soft kiss to her shoulder blade.

"Night, Bolly Knickers," Gene whispered in her ear before closing his eyes. Alex let out a small sigh before she fell asleep. As Alex slept, her dreams were filled with the same words over and over again.

"_**Be Careful Alex. Be Very Careful."**_

_**/ End of Chapter 1! Word Count For **__**This Chapter is 2981 words! Please Review x Thank You x**_


End file.
